My Worst NightmareTo bad it's my life
by YumiandAshitaka
Summary: Now, before you put this book down let me tell you one thing. If you put this down then they might come for you, and I’m not talking about Umpa Lumpa’s, I’m talking about Erasers, if you don’t know what an Eraser is their mutants, half human half wolf and


My worst nightmare…………

To bad it's my life

Now, before you put this book down let me tell you one thing. If you put this down then they might come for you, and I'm not talking about Um-pa Lum-pa's, I'm talking about Erasers, if you don't know what an Eraser is their mutants, half human half wolf and love the taste of human blood. You see, before you start reading this let me clue you in on what's happening and who I am. My name is Rebel, which I gave to myself; my family consists of Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman, and Angel. Max is my only real family, we're fraternal twins which if you don't know means that we don't look a lot alike but sorta do. Fang is 14 like Max and me and is really, really cute, but don't tell him that. Nudge is 11 and talks a lot, that's why (not to her face) I call her Motor mouth. Iggy is 12, and is sorta blind, he can only see at night. Gasman, just like his name has something wrong the his lower bowels cause he always farts! Angel just like her name too, is an angel and she can read people's minds, Gazzy and Angel are brother and sister too. It's been about a year since we left Idaho and we now live somewhere else. I'm sorry I can't tell you where, you could be an eraser in disguise, and they don't want you to know about me or the rest of the Flock. They want to destroy us before we can tell you anything about us. But I'm telling you right? Maybe you can put a stop to this and not let your babies made into mutants, into humans with wings that can fly, but seeing as I've lived my life with my wings, I wouldn't change it for the world but maybe after you read this you'll understand why.

**Chapter one **

"Rebel!" Fang called to me as an Eraser plunged their fist into my stomach, it didn't hurt, much. Before I could do anything an Eraser swooped down on Fang, hitting his head against the rock. Fang went limp and his eyes half-closed.

"FANG!! NO!!" I screamed swooping down to kick the Eraser in the back. The Eraser turned and I saw it was Ari the 7 year old Eraser that Max had killed not 24 hours ago. I slammed my fist into his stomach; if he had killed Fang then I would kill him!

"Rebel" I heard hoarsely behind me, I barley missed a blow to my head as I turned to Fang. I pulled my right leg all the way in and said to Ari.

"I'm gonna kick you to Asia!" I released my almighty kick and Ari went flying, I would have laughed if Fang wasn't almost dying. I turned back to Fang and for no reason and not knowing why I did it, the whole flock was right there watching me and Fang, I knelt down next to him and kissed me on the lips. I'll bet you any money that if Fang hadn't had a split lip he would have wanted me to keep on kissing him but I pulled away maybe 30 seconds after putting my lips on his. I quickly got up; Fang was looking at me in a whole new light as if by me kissing him he now liked me. I looked at Max who was starring at me and I said to her and the flock.

"We have to get him somewhere to get him feeling better." I then heard Max's thoughts, something that twins usually have but this made me feel guilty about kissing Fang.

"I bet he feels perfectly fine after that little scene, Rebel!" Max thought as she looked at me. I then took off.

"You can have Fang _Maximum." _I thought sourly as I flow off into the sunset.

**Chapter Two**

I was sitting at the top of a big hill, wishing that an Eraser would come and whisk me away from here and to my death. No such luck, then I heard Fang's, Iggy's, Gasman's voices screaming.

"Rebel!" "REBEL!" "COME ON REB! WHERE ARE YA?!" I pulled my wings in and went in a hallowed tree, hoping they wouldn't find me, I needed to be alone. I heard Fang's voice, closer now, maybe above the tree.

"Holy Shit! Where is Reb?" half of me wanted to come out of the tree and shout 'Fang! Fang over here' but the other part still wanted to be alone. But then I remembered how Iggy could see and sense things that even I couldn't sense. I saw Iggy gently land at the tip of the hill, about 7 yards away from the tree I was hiding in.

"Rebel is that you?" I heard Iggy's voice, I pulled my hood over my head hoping beyond hope he couldn't see me. "Nice try Rebel." Iggy was knocking on the wood of the hollow tree I was hiding in. I heard Fang touch down, and come over to the hallow tree.

"Iggy, go tell the others that we found her." Fang said, Iggy took off and Fang gently took my arm, pulling me out of the hole in the tree. "You scared me half to death, Reb!" Fang told me. I chuckled dryly; Fang gave me a bemused look. "What's up with you?"

"Where's Max?" I asked even more dryly then I usually talk to Fang. Fang put his arm around my shoulders; usually I would have let him pull me in, but not right now. I pulled away from him and unfurled my wings.

"Max? She's taking care of Angel. Reb, what is wrong. I mean 3 hours ago you kissed me and now you're acting as if I went for Max. Rebel—"but I cut him off.

"Save it Fang!" I yelled and took off. I heard Fang take off behind me and I used a trick that Fang taught me which he called "The Rocket"

Behind me I heard him call me back but I couldn't. I touched down behind Iggy and Angel.

"I'm going to bed." I said to the flock. "Night" I flew up to the tree house and fell onto my bed. 'My god!' I thought 'Why did I kiss him?!' I answered myself. 'Because you've liked him for the past 4 years!' I listened to the conversation down below. It seemed that Fang had just returned.

"Hey guys," I heard Fang ask the Flock. "Where's Rebel?" I heard murmurs of 'she's in the tree house' I heard Fang unfurl his wings and float ever so quietly up. I quickly turned my head to face the wall and acted as if I was sleeping, I didn't want to talk to him. Not right now, but he came over to my bunk anyway. "Hey Reb, I know your not sleeping, honey." I rolled over.

"Please tell me it was just my imagination that you just called me 'honey', Fang!" I told him sitting up fast. He looked at me,

"Rebel you're the one who kissed me remember?" He asked me, I nodded. "Now, why did you use 'the Rocket' and leave me there?" I suddenly couldn't handle myself anymore; I started crying into my knees. Fang however, pulled me into his arms saying "Shhh…… Shhh…. Rebel its okay, its okay honey." His right hand, sort of brushing my hair. "Reb, honey, come on," he lifted my chin so that I was looking straight into his Royal Blue eyes. "Now, why did you run away from me, missy?"

I sniffed, "I don't know Fang." I said slowly, he pulled me closer and I felt, there was no other word for it, safe. "I guess I was afraid that you were falling for Max and not for me." I finished softly. Fang put both of his hands on my shoulders pulling me away from him.

"Rebal Ride!!!!!" he whispered hoarsely, though I would have preferred it if he'd shouted. "Me? Fall for Max? No way, she's way to bossy. Just don't tell her I told you that got it, miss?!" I smiled, he smiled back at me, he leaned down to me and he kissed me on the lips, but this time I didn't pull away. This time well, let's just say we didn't stop until Max and Iggy came up and it was pretty dang dark so Iggy could see what Fang and I were doing. _We _however didn't see them until Max said very loudly.

"REBEL! CAN I TALK TO YOU OUTSIDE FOR A MOMENT?!?" I got up out of my bed looked back just for a spilt second to see Fang give me an encouraging smile. As I followed my sister and probably going to be killed by her too.

"Rebel! How dare you kiss Fang!" Max yelled at me, I glanced up at the tree house, a light had gone on in Fang's room when Max had yelled his name, I wondered if he had heard.

"Max!" I yelled still looking at Fang's window and saw him open the curtains he gave me a thumbs up sign and I went on. "Fang's not _your_ boyfriend, so I can kiss him if I want to! If you guys were dating that never would have happened but for your information, God, you're missing out, girl. He's a mighty good kisser!" In my minds eye, which was usually right, I could see Fang blushing, and him looking down at me in awe. I smiled in bemused sort of way because Max was stuttering silently. Fang came down and put his arm around my waist and said to Max.

"Max, if you like me so much do you know what the solution is?" Max looked at him. "Kiss me before your sister does, Max." Fang turned me around and we started to walk towards the Tree house, but Max shouted at Fang.

"That's completely beside the point!" and then to me she yelled. "Rebel you always ruin everything!" Even from behind I saw Max throw a sharp rock aimed at the back of my head, I ducked and it missed me completely.

"What was that all about, Reb?" Fang asked me, I shrugged; one of my powers is that people can read my mind, even if I don't want them too. So, Fang must have heard, uh listened to my thoughts when I was thinking.

'She has a crush on you to.'

"Wait, let me get this straight," Fang said, "Maximum Ride, your twin sister has a crush on me???" I nodded, Fang took my hand in his and we walked around the subdivision and maybe, if we had time we would discuss the Erasers.

**Chapter 3 **

"Rebel, get up!" I heard the next morning; I was somehow in Fang's room. I didn't remember how I got there, sitting up quickly I realized my head hurt like Heck and felt oozy so I gently set my head down on the pillow.

"What the hell?!" I said to the double of Fang. "What happened last night I don't remember anything!" Fang sat down at the edge of _his _bed and began to tell me the story about how Erasers came and how we started to fight them.

"And then this really weird girl showed up, no not Max, but someone who actually looked like me, and she said her name was Ray something or another but anyway she helped us out and Ari came and knocked you out cold! Anyway, this is Ray, Reb." I turned to look behind Fang and a girl who look liked him came up, she had Razor cut brown hair, with blonde highlights.

"Hello, Rebel is it?" The girl said holding out her right hand to me, I grasped it firmly and nodded. "I'm Ray." She said, I remembered Fang's file, he had a sister named Raven! But everyone called her Ray.

"Um, I don't want to be rude, but, um, is your real name Raven?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. I returned the smile and got up out of bed, I glanced over at Ray and she had turned to look around Fang's room.

'She has wings too!' I yelled in my head 'Oh my Damn!' Fang looked at me and gave me the 'watch your mouth young lady!' look. I got up out of bed and went to my room and got dressed into something, well not clean but at least it didn't have blood on it.

**Chapter Four**

'Holy Shit! The Erasers found out where our tree house was and their trying to kidnap Angel again. But of course I won't let them!' I thought. 'Oh crap! Now their coming after me!'

"Fang!" I screamed "Help me!" I saw Fang wheel around, I saw him seeing me being crammed into the chopper along with Angel. In my minds eye I saw him chasing the chopper, unfurling his wings. He then, grabbed onto the chopper I could feel it tipping, not being used to this weight on its right side. I popped my head out of the canvas bag I had been stuffed into; Ari saw me however and gave my head an almighty blow, I then fell into darkness.

I slowly awoke in my own bunk, wishing my arm didn't hurt so bad I got up. Looking around me I saw Fang, standing and talking to Ray, I was almost positive I heard the word "Eraser", Max and Iggy were cleaning up Angel, it looked as though Ari had literally abused her before giving her up to Fang.

"Rebel!" Fang said, "You okay?" I nodded slowly and looked down at my arm, it was in a sling and I guessed it was broken.

"What the He—"I wanted to say what the hell happened to me but Fang gave me the 'Angel's right there' look and I reworded my words. "What the Heck happened to Angel and me?"

"Well," Fang said, taking my not-broken hand into his. "As you know, Ari knocked you out when you put you head out of the Canvas bag he had you in. bad idea, hon. Anyway, I could see him, he started beating up Angel and I couldn't have that! Once I got into the Chopper however he threw both you and Angel out of the Chopper and grabbed me! Max caught Angel but I saw nobody had got you so I kicked Ari……um well yah know, there and he let go of me. I swooped down but I was too late, you hit the concrete like a sack of potatoes." I looked over at Angel,

"You okay, honey?" I asked her. She nodded, wincing as she did. I cocked an eye at Fang. "So my arm is broken, that's it?" I asked him.

Fang shook his head, "No, Reb, your wing is broken too." I gaped at him, for us that would be the worst thing.

"My-my wing?" I stuttered badly. "Oh god please tell me you're kidding!" Fang shook his head again.

"Sorry Baby, I wish I was but I'm not."

If _you_ had spent _your _whole life flying and now _your _wing was broken, well then _you _would be in a bad situation wouldn't _you_? Unfortunately this time I'm talking about myself, _my _wing was broken, and _I _couldn't believe it.

"What about the Erasers, you guys don't seem too beat up." I asked Fang. Fang then told me that once the Erasers had stuffed Angel and me into the chopper that the other ones stopped fighting. "But how could that be? They hate us, remember? They would do anything to destroy us!" Fang nodded,

"Yes, of course I remember. But the problem was, or what the problem seemed to be was that all the Erasers wanted is you and Angel, not me or Max or Iggy or Nudge or Gazzy." I thought for a moment,

'The Erasers only wanted me and Angel? How could that be possible? The Erasers had always wanted _all_ of us not just the two of us! What the Bloody was going on?!?' Fang must have heard my thoughts because he then proceeded to try and explain the answers I wanted.

"Ok, first of all" Fang said "Yes the Erasers only wanted you and Angel. Second of all, I don't know how that's possible. And I know that they have always wanted all of us. Third of all, I don't know what the Bloody is goin' on! All I know is that the Erasers now know where we live; we'll have to move again. Anyone have any suggestions? Max, it was you who picked here and the Erasers found us! How about you Reb?" I froze knowing that everyone in the Flocks and Ray (Who is not yet a member of the Flock) eyes were on me, waiting for me to pick somewhere stupid like my sister. I'm not as stupid as her though, I mean Erasers were bound to find us sooner or later weren't they?

"Well," I began hoping beyond hope nobody would laugh when I said this. "Angel was telling me last year remember when we all got captured? Yea then, but anyway she told me that the men in white coats were thinking 'I hope they don't go to England' so then lets go to England, and make the Erasers suffer for what they did to us!" Fang smiled, Max glared and the rest of the Flock just stared at me.

"Yes," Fang said, "we will go to England!"

**Chapter Five **

"Wow!" Nudge said as we landed at the docks of a lake near a castle "England is so pretty! Nice place to choose, Rebel!" I smiled to myself, great they didn't think I was loco for picking somewhere where we'd have to learn—wait Nudge had just said that in an English accent!

"What the heck?! How do you know how to—wicked I'm speakin' in an English accent too!" I said, Fang gave me a bemused looking smile as we walked up to town.

"Oi, you lot!" We heard behind us, we turned and a boy with very blonde hair was running up to us. "Have you lot come here to see Dumbledore?" Fang and I exchanged looks. "You must be, c'mon, follow me I'll take you." A boy with messy black hair and glasses, a boy with fire red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair came up.

"Don't bother, Melfoy." Said the boy with messy black hair and glasses. "Dumbledore gave us the job especially." We followed these three until 'Melfoy' was out of sight and then I said.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything but, um, who are you?" The boy that had told Melfoy that this Dumbledore person wanted to see us looked from his two friends and back at me.

"You mean you don't know who I am?" He asked, we all shook our heads, I mean were we supposed to know this guy? "I'm Harry Potter; these are my best mates, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Fang's jaw fell open and so did mine, everybody else in the Flock however hadn't ever heard of him.

"So, Dumbledore? He's the headmaster right?" I asked Harry, he nodded. "But why and how does he know that we're here and why does he want to talk to us?" Ron shrugged,

"Dunno," he said, "but c'mon, I don't want to get into Detention again!" We walked into Hogwarts and up the Grand Staircase and we stopped at a big statue of an Eagle. "Cockroaches clusters." Ron said the statue began to turn upwards revealing a staircase. "C'mon!" We followed Ron, Harry and Hermione up the spiral staircase and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a voice of an old man inside. We walked in and sitting at the desk in front of us was the legendary Professor Dumbledore. "Ah, the legendary Flock, Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Please sit down." He motioned to seven beanbags that had been laid there as if waiting for us. "Now, as you all are members of the Flock, especially you Ray, You all should know that you are all safe here! And Ray and Fang, your father is the Potions Master here, but he runs the house Slytherin and all of the Flock will be in Gryffindor not Slytherin." I thought 'How peculiar!" and Dumbledore looked at me. "Yes, Ms. Ride? What's peculiar?" I gasped silently; I hadn't realized that people outside the Flock could read my mind also.

"I was just thinking, um, how exactly did we get in here? I mean, we're not witches and wizards are we?" I asked, noting that Ron and Hermione looking at me with great interest but Harry however seemed to be looking at Max with the look that Fang had given me after I'd kissed him, liking. Dumbledore however nodded.

"Yes, Ms Ride, you and the Flock all are witches and wizards. I hope you will find your stay here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, we can't stay here!" I said, getting up. "We're being tracked by things called Erasers!"

"Yes, yes, I'm quite aware of that." Professor Dumbledore said. "The Academy that you are from. Was made from a wizard named Lord Voldemort, I on the other hand am the only person who Voldemort ever feared, so naturally you are safe here. But if you want to go, go. I'm not keeping you Rebel, you are the leader of this Flock not me. Just remember one thing, you are safe in the borders of Hogwarts, but you are not safe anywhere else." Great, if I pick leave, my family will be in more danger than it has been in. But, if I pick stay, what if the Erasers come here? "As, I said before Rebel, no Erasers will come here. Nor will Lord Voldemort."

"We'll stay," I said calmly, not looking at anyone else in the Flock. This _was _my time to make things right for the Flock. "Professor, where will we stay?" Harry strode up, still looking at Max.

"You will stay in the Gryffindor; we have three extra beds in the boy's dormitory. Hermione? How many beds are in the girls Dormitory?" Harry said finally looking over at Hermione.

"We have four extra beds, C'mon; we'll take you to the Gryffindor Common Room." She said.

**Chapter Six **

"Can you believe this place?" Max said we were sitting in the girl's dormitory talking. "Hermione? Does Harry have a girlfriend?" Hermione chuckled,

"No," Hermione said. "But there are a lot of girls that he's after and Max, I think your one of them!" For the first time in my entire life, Max blushed! Max, my twin sister, who I never thought would land a date in a million years! Max was the girl that Harry was staring at, not me for a change, THANK YOU, GOD!

We woke up in the morning, and went down to the Great hall. I saw the guys and went to go sit with them, but two twins came up to me and said,

"Hey, I'm Fred" one of them said

"Hey I'm George." Said the other one, "Want to come sit with us?" I looked over at Fang and he was sitting with another girl, flirting with her in fact!

"Yeah, sure!" I said coming and sitting down in between both of them. "I'm Rebel by the way." I noticed Fang was actually holding hands with this new girl and him looking over at me, I quickly turned to talk to Fred and George. "So, what year are you in?" I asked them, they smiled and said at exactly the same time,

"6th" they said, "and you?" I smiled, they were hot! But two years older, oh well.

"I'm in 4th year." I told them. They looked at each other.

"Um, today we don't have any classes because it's a Hogsmead weekend," said Fred "would you like to go with me?" I looked back over at Fang and he was making out with the new girl, and then getting yelled at by a teacher.

"Sure, I'd love that!" I said, Fred took my hand and we left to go to the town.

We walked down to the village, Fred looked at me. I was looking as though I was gonna die and Fred said.

"You okay?" he asked me. I nodded, seeing Harry and Max. I thought to Max, 'Fang was just making out with another girl!' she looked at me with her mouth dropped open.

'You're kidding!' I moved my head side to side as if looking around the little village but Max knew I was telling her 'no'. Max excused herself from Harry, who still followed her, and came over.

"Hi, Max! Didn't see you there!" I said, "Fred this is my sister Max!" I told him, he shook hands with Max, and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang, "C'mon, Lets all go to that teashop you were talking about, Fred!" Fred took my hand and kissed me on the lips. I think I blushed, I'm not sure but I know that my face felt red after he kissed me. 'Man!' I thought 'He's a better kisser then Fang!' Fred then led Harry, Max and I to a little teashop and I could have sworn as I turned to close the door that I saw Fang standing there.

"Rebel!" I heard behind me, I quickly followed Fred into the Teashop without even looking back.


End file.
